This invention relates to devices for the toilet training of children.
As is well known, small children must be trained in the proper use of toilet facilities. As standard adult toilets are too large and inaccessible for small children, small scale toilets have been specially developed for them. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,700,959 a combination nursery step and stool is disclosed having a low toilet seat under which a chamber pot or bowl may be supported. A step is mounted below and to the front of the seat to enable a child to climb onto the seat. For larger children devices have been developed for use in conjunction with adult size toilets. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,926, for example, a combination nursery chair and step-stool is disclosed having a frame to which steps are mounted leading to a toilet seat which is hinged to the frame. This device is sized so as to be capable of being positioned over a standard adult toilet bowl. Being taller and of skeletal construction this device presents some danger to children in that they may slip and lodge a body member between structural members of the device and toilet. That a body of water is present here further adds to the degree of hazard present. However, this type of a device does eliminate the need for regular cleaning of chamber pots.
The present invention has for a general object the provision of an improved toilet training device for children.
More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide a toilet training device which may be used in cooperation with conventional adult toilet bowls.
Another object of the invention is to provide a toilet training device which may be used with toilet bowls of diverse heights.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a toilet training device of relatively simple and economic construction and which may be utilized with a high degree of safety.